ShadowClan's New Territory
by Goldenrod Marinade
Summary: ShadowClan is in desperate need of new territory. They're ambushed by other Clans every fortnight, and everyone is tired of it. Tired of worrying for their safety, as well as their kin and kits'. Badgerstar proposes that the Clan moves to a further away, more exploitable area. Follow them on their journey through treacherous terrain to a safer area. TW: Blood, gore, and violence.
1. Allegiances

**Oh my God I'm SO SORRY for my huge hiatus! I forgot about this account for so long, gahhh ^ This will be a reboot of my previous story, ShadowClan's new territory. If you get the references to Maskclaw and Quickfoot, congrats! Have an internet cookie! (:::) I promise it's not raisin!**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 _ **SHADOWCLAN**_

 **LEADER BADGERSTAR -** black and white striped tom with fierce green eyes

 **DEPUTY MUDWHISKER -** dark brown tom with fiery blue eyes

 _APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW_

 **MEDICINE CAT HAZELTALON -** short calico she-cat with passionate amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW_

 **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE CLOVERPAW -** calm grey and white tom with thoughtful blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **ROBINSONG -** brown and white she-cat with olive green eyes

 _APPRENTICE, WITHEREDPAW_

 **QUICKFOOT -** skinny blonde tom with bright amber eyes

 **MASKCLAW -** white tom with a grey 'mask' on his face and blue eyes

 _APPRENTICE, LITTLEPAW_

 **QUAILEYE -** quiet brown and black tom with brown eyes

 _APPRENTICE, ASPENPAW_

 **HARELEAP -** small silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **LITTLEPAW -** runty black and grey tom with green eyes

 **WITHEREDPAW -** russian blue tom with brown eyes

 **ASPENPAW -** golden blonde she-cat with blue eyes

 **SWIFTPAW -** agile white tom with light amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **SILVERWISH -** white and silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

 **COMETLEAP -** bright blonde and orange she with green eyes, mother

 _KITS, EMBERKIT, PLUMKIT, DARKKIT_

 **DOVELEAP -** silver she-cat with chestnut brown eyes, mother

 _KITS, TOADKIT, BUZZARDKIT, SMOKEKIT_

 **KITS**

 **EMBERKIT -** fiesty orange tom with blue eyes

 **PLUMKIT -** polite silver she-kit with dark green eyes

 **DARKKIT -** deep grey she-kit with hazel eyes

 **TOADKIT -** quick-witted tom with fiery amber eyes

 **BUZZARDKIT -** brown and black dappled she-kit with deep blue eyes

 **SMOKEKIT -** dark grey tom with chestnut brown eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **SPARROWSONG -** retired hazelnut she-cat with green eyes

 **WEASELFANG -** retired silver tom with sharp wits and amber eyes

 **CRUNCHFACE -** black and brown tom with half of his face missing and blue eyes

 **JAGGEDCLAW -** retired chestnut brown tom with chipped claws and tonkinese aqua eyes


	2. Chapter 1, Introduction

**Alright, enjoy the first chapter! Yes, Quickfoot and Maskclaw are homo. Don't question me T_T**

Early sunlight trickled through into the Apprentice's Den as Swiftpaw awoke, stretching and shaking the moss off of his lithe figure. His jaws parted to let out a yawn and he padded lazily out of the fallen log and into the light. Cometleap was bringing a thrush into the Nursery for the other queens, while Quickfoot and Maskclaw were entertwining their tails, purring quietly.

Swiftpaw knew that Mudwhisker, his mentor and the deputy of ShadowClan, would want to start training as soon as they were both fully awake, so he glanced around for said dark brown tom.

Having caught no sight of the deputy, he let out a sigh of relief and quickly trotted over to the fresh kill pile to retrieve something small to eat, like a mouse or rabbit. Soon Sparrowsong would be awake to inspect the rats for sicknesses, so all he needed to do was avoid the said furry disease carrying rodents. A rather plump hare caught Swiftpaw's eye, but Aspenpaw beat him to it, leaping by and grabbing it by the leg.

"Hey!" Swiftpaw called, irritated. Aspenpaw laughed through the hare's hip as she sprinted away. Swiftpaw couldn't help but snicker as he ran after her, leaping onto her back and bowling the two over. They lay in a fit of giggles for a couple of minutes, before Aspenpaw rolled over onto her belly and ripped off the hare's left leg. She took a bite, before meowing,

"You want some?" "Well, would I have chased you if I didn't?" Swiftpaw retorted, snickering as he took the right hip. Aspenpaw giggled.

 _"Swiftpaw!"_ came a male voice, ringing through the clearing. Swiftpaw leapt to his paws, his tail swaying slightly. Aspenpaw jumped. Mudwhisker padded into view.

"I thought you knew better than to act like a kit," said cat growled. "You're making a fool of yourself!" Swiftpaw looked down at the floor, meowing an apology. Mudwhisker sighed. "Head up."

Swiftpaw looked the deputy in his blue eyes. "Battle training in 15 minutes. Eat up." the dark brown tom meowed, his rough as gravel voice ringing through the agile white apprentice's ears. Swiftpaw nodded as Mudwhisker padded away.

"Wow, he's rough." Aspenpaw remarked, looking slightly stunned by the scene that had played out before her baby blue eyes. "You get used to it," Swiftpaw replied. "'Sides, he's only trying to make a decent warrior out of me."

"You've got to hand it to him, he's doing a good job. Hey, Littlepaw!" the golden blonde she-cat started, but was quickly distracted by the appearance of her friend.

"Hey guys. I heard Mudwhisker yelling, is everything okay?" the sleek, short tom questioned, looking worried.

"Everything's fine," Swiftpaw replied. "I gotta go for battle training soon, you guys wanna ask your mentors if you can join?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!" Aspenpaw meowed, looking excited.

"Yeah, I'll ask." Littlepaw said, smiling. "In the mean time, that hare of yours looks pretty good." The apprentice grinned, grabbing a hold of it. Aspenpaw burst into laughter, chasing after him. It took a little longer for Swiftpaw to catch on, but he too joined the giggle fit and ran alongside his golden blonde companion, determined to get that hare back.

 **A/N: End of chapter one! No prologue, just straight up ShadowClan fun. We'll get to the announcement soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 2, Meeting

**A/N: I'm sorry I left this for so long! A year, wow..**

Swiftpaw's white, sand-stained paws slid across the ground with relative ease, dust kicking up into the air. He glared at Mudwhisker, a challenging smirk on his face as he leapt into the air. However, the deputy was prepared, ducking under his apprentice and sliding his paw across the other's stomach, as if his claws were unsheathed.

The agile apprentice was not discouraged, as his tail flicked, and his body twisted to the side, landing on his back and rolling to his feet as he dashed after Mudwhisker. With his lithe, smaller frame, he easily caught up to his mentor and sunk his 'fangs' gently into the dark brown tom's flank. The taller, more heavily built tom was caught off guard, falling to the ground as if in a real battle, before Swiftpaw had his paw pressing against the other's throat, until..

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here underneath the Highlog for a Clan meeting!"

Badgerstar's voice rang out through the training area, as well as the Clan's camp, and Swiftpaw's ears perked before he removed himself from his mentor's body, dipping his head.

Mudwhisker gave a soft smile. His apprentice had such good manners. The deputy dipped his head in return, before the two made their way to the Highlog, Swiftpaw taking a seat in the gathering crowd as the dark brown tom leapt up beside the leader. Sometimes, he regretted being so hard on the younger cat, but he knew he had to be tough so that the other grew to be one of the best warriors in the Clan, maybe even deputy.

The black and white striped tom, Badgerstar,'s deep green eyes scoured the clearing, before he spoke. "Our Clan is in need of better territory. Our camp is positioned in a prime area for RiverClan and ThunderClan to ambush us from all sides, as well as rogue packs."

The leader paused as murmurs sparked up in the Clan, many of them about the notorious rogue group Team Skull. The pack was ran by a fierce, ruthless white tom named Guzma, as well as his second-in-command Plumeria, a black and blonde she-cat with a pink skull collar. ( **A/N: If you get the reference, you win a Lunala! Or Solgaleo. I don't discriminate!** )

The two went hand-in-hand as a brutal, unforgiving whirlwind of fury and flames, Plumeria usually the one to take care of their 'grunts' while Guzma barked out orders and fought the battles. They had attacked the camp around 16 moons ago, and many good warriors had fallen.

"It has come to my attention that moving camps is required." Badgerstar resumed, after the gossip had died down. "We will be leaving in six days' time. Hazeltalon, I trust you can prepare all the travelling herbs our Clan will require?"

The calico, who had been seated on the leader's left with her tail curled neatly around her flank, nodded. "Six days will be more than enough to prepare essential supplies, Badgerstar. I can assure you ShadowClan is in good hands." She replied, with a reassuring smile.

Badgerstar nodded. "Very well. Clan dismissed."


End file.
